De madrigueras a madrigueras
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: Viñetas varias. Judy y Nick. Viñeta II: Pequeña atrevida, eso es lencería. ¡Al menos tuve una confesión indirecta!
1. Todo con C

**Autora:** ElChalchiuitl

 **Géneros** : Romance/Amistad/Comedia

 **Aclaraciones** : Zootopía le pertenece a Disney.

 **Pareja** : NickxJudy

* * *

 **I**

 **Todo con "C"**

Nick sostuvo el café mientras escuchaba al parlanchín oficial Clawhauser, hablar sobre las donas, el azúcar y pastelillos. Solo dos palabras consiguieron hacer clic en aquella intrépida perorata.

¿El cumpleaños de zanahorias? —Clawhauser contorneo los labios. Vaya confianzas las de Nick, mira que decirle zanahorias a la linda conejita —Pues, no lo sé.

No preguntaba eso Nick —murmuro entre bocados masticados el felino —Sino ¿Qué tipo de pastel preferiría? —

Zanahorias, que se yo —finalizo

Viejo, eso sería… muy cliché.

Es una conejita, todo es algo cliché con ella.

Nick se alejó a paso lento, observo a los demás oficiales. Si, era verdad nunca se había preocupado en pensar si Hoods necesitaría algo específico por su cumpleaños, es decir, eran amigos… pero que tipos de amigos no se contaban esas cosas, cumpleaños, deseos… negó, ellos ya habían tenido su momento de privacidad en aquel teleférico. Negó nuevamente, esto y aquello era distinto.

Salió de la estación de policías y allí la observo, pulcro uniforme y esa carita de boba que de verdad creía poder cambiar el mundo, cielos, le ponía los pelos de la cola en punta y le encantaba la sensación.

Cariño —le llamo, obviamente le llamaba de ese modo empalagoso, aunque no fuese por una razón en especial. Mierda, ojalá la hubiera, sonrió… si podía ser un poco salvaje — ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños? —

¡Ah, bueno! —Judy agacho sus orejas, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Nick sonrió de lado a lado, porque la bobita conejita se le hacía demasiado tierna — No lo sé Nick, no había pensado en eso.

Zanahorias, eres un caso. —

Oh, cállate —murmuro ella aun avergonzada, no sabía que Nick conociese de su cumpleaños y eso le hizo extrañamente feliz.

Quizás una cita conmigo —tanteo el zorro.

¡¿Qué?!

Bromeaba, no pasaría mis horas no laborales con un conejito emocional

El modo completo idiota, Judy suspiro rendida y subió a la patrulla.

Hubiese estado bien.

¿Qué? —Nick la observo con una ceja alzada y Judy sonrió, nunca diría eso de nuevo. —"Hubiese estado bien, hubieses estado bien, hubiese estado bien, hubieses estado bien"—

Nick sonrió y Judy maldijo mentalmente aquella pluma con grabadora incluida.

Eres toda una salvaje, cariño.

Nicholas sonrió, definitivamente en esa cita le daría un poco de pastel de zanahorias a la linda de Judy.

* * *

Estoy algo emocionada con está pareja, es encantadora.

Viñeta 1


	2. Pijamada

— **Autora:** ElChalchiuitl

— **Géneros** : Romance/Amistad/Comedia

— **Aclaraciones** : Zootopía le pertenece a Disney.

— **Pareja** : NickxJudy

* * *

 **Viñeta II**

 **Pijamada.**

Nick tuvo que contar cada una de las líneas del techo del apartamento de Judy, dios santo, dios santo, zarzamoras, zanahorias, ¡No en eso no pienses Nick", Canadá… se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando su amiga —y maldita sea que fuera su amiga, si fuese algo más…— nuevamente se mordió el interior de la mejilla, maldita cervezas, malditos herbívoros gigantes que no le hacían sentir en confianza para dejar a su compañera con ellos y menos en ese estado! El solo iba a beber unas cuantas cervezas, pero claro… la bobita coneja nunca había bebido… maldito mil veces tu hígado. Y solo recordarlo le hacía sentir algo tonto…

"Habían decido salir por unas cervezas, todos en la estación de policía de Zootopia, y fue gracioso y quizás una pésima idea. Primero estaba el oficial Garraza, el parlanchín guepardo tragón que había engullido todas y cada una de las botanitas.

El jefe Bogo había soportado la novena cerveza muy bien, en la décima había empezado a jurar amor eterno a la cantante Gazella y luego la singular —por no decir primera pareja de oficiales de policía— de depredador y presa de la policía, Judy y Nick. El canido parecía animado con las cervezas que tomaba una a una, el problema era en la pequeña coneja quien ya parecía tener el interior de sus orejas rojas por el nivel de alcohol en la sangre.

Oh vaya, la linda conejita no puede más —con su naturaleza bromista el canido pico las costillas de la leporidae, mientras esta apenas alzaba la vista de la mesa un tanto perdida —¿Zanahorias, enserio?—

Estoy bien, zorro "aztutzo" —el mencionado alzo ambas cejas, sonriendo coloco su mano bajo su barbilla "Seguramente nunca había bebido" — ¿Qué?—

Nada, nada —el canido sonrió, si bien le divertía el estado de la coneja no iba a dejar a su amiga ahogada de borracha, opto por llevarla a su hogar."

Y allí estaba el, apenas si se las había arreglado para meter a la coneja en su condominio, eso, y luego meterla en su cama ¡Vaya, misión! Si alguien entraba por esa puerta y los mirara diría que eran una salvaje pareja de amantes. Respiro profundo, ¿Por qué su amiga —quien definitivamente no era más que eso— tenia los más raros hábitos de vida?

Maldijo mentalmente el momento en que tomo a la coneja por debajo de los hombros y al levantarla los había bañado a ambos en el dorado líquido, pequeña torpe le grito y la herbívora lanzo a reír. Así que húmedos, con una coneja risueña e idiotizada por el alcohol y el quien empezaba a sentir la cerveza subirle a la cabeza maldijo emprendieron el camino al departamento de la coneja.

El punto era, que estaban mojados, resignado y rezando a la cordura —a que no le saltara a la coneja, porque él si no lo iba a negar, luego de su cita extraña por su cumpleaños algo le había dicho que la coneja le gustaba más que una amiga ¡Maldita sea el hecho de que fueran solo amigos! Y definitivamente no iba espantar a su primera amiga— le quito la camisa de policía, maldijo, hasta la camisa de resaque se había empapado… no iba a meter a su amiga con la ropa mojada la cama, le quito la camiseta y… ¡SANTAS ZANAHORIAS! Había quedado solo en corpiño… una sonrisita sinvergüenza se instaló en su rostro.

¿Pequeña atrevida, eso es encaje? —se terminó abofeteando luego de aquel pensamiento, que no diría, pero que si recordaría. —muy bien, ¡¿Enserio Zanahorias?! —miro el estante donde se suponía estaría su ropa —¡Le pones llave, ¿Acaso tienes nueve años?!—

Absorta a todo, Judy solo se giró dándole otra visión al zorro, ¡Basta, basta, basta! Él tenía sus límites, y al carajo, ya había dejado a su amiga y o iba a joder nada, además, no tenía el consentimiento de su amiga.

¡Otra más! —Nick sonrió, escucho a la coneja gritar eso y se sintió en calma, vaya espécimen que lo tenía tonto.

Se acercó lentamente y paseo su pata por el rostro de la coneja, mientras él sonreía. Fue extraño cuando la misma lo jalo hacia la cama y lo enrollo en un extraño abrazo. Suspiro, la verdad era que estaba luchando contra el mareo de las cervezas, suspiro por segunda vez, solo dormiría quince minutos, luego se iría, si eso definitivamente.

Pero no, oh, claro que no.

Fueron más de quince minutos, había amanecido, ¡Gracias a dios no trabajan ese día! La coneja seguía tiesa sobre su pecho, y el, en algún momento de la noche había sentido que la camisa mojada era demasiado grumosa y se la había quitado, y allí estaban, compartiendo cama y para muy mala suerte de él, se imaginó esa situación en otras circunstancias, se imaginó a Judy junto a él compartiendo, dándose mimos… un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo peludo y tapo sus ojos avergonzado de sí mismo.

Pequeña tonta, me gustas tanto. —bufo.

También me gustas Nick —el zorro abrió los ojos y observo a la coneja, aun dormía, pero hablaba dormida, vaya, vaya ¡Que sorpresa!

Quizás despertar de ese modo no era tan lejano como pensaba.

 **O.O.O.O**

¡Oye Wilde! —Bogo sonrió burlón cuando el canido paso a recoger el expediente de su caso —Lindo ojo hinchado.—

Al menos quien me gusta si me haría caso jefe Bogo, —el canido sorbió su café, debió saberlo, en cuanto la coneja despertó le asestó una buena patada en el rostro. —Oh debo decir, sexy bailarín de Gazzela…—

¡Cierra tu endemoniada boca y camina Wilde!—

Si, si, si…—

El canido sonrió, bueno, quitando el ojo hinchado… al menos había recibido una confesión.

* * *

 **A/U:** ¡Felicidad! eso senti al leer los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas, gracias. La cita sucedió, pero, es algo que mostraré más adelante. Espero sigan leyendo y siga gustándoles, muchas gracias, gracias de verdad.


End file.
